


奈克瑟斯同人－孤怜：小小attack，大大attract

by KnightNO4time



Category: Ultraman Nexus
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: komon kazuki/Senjyu Ren





	奈克瑟斯同人－孤怜：小小attack，大大attract

“我希望所有人都能得到幸福。”  
“那么你呢？”  
“我就在这里看着，”怜痴痴笑着看着草坪上玩耍的家庭们，“看着他们幸福。”  
“可是我想让你幸福，”孤门的声音传来。  
这个认真却带着心痛的声音让怜有些吃惊的回过头，而孤门的目光占满了怜的视野。  
“怜也是应该得到幸福的人，”孤门一直都是表情温柔的，腼腆的，礼貌的。可是现在却是成熟的，稳重的，固执的，“让我为你创造幸福吧。”

孤门刚睡醒的时候迷迷糊糊，差点想不起来自己在哪。动了动脖子，脊椎的移动随着床铺的柔软度发出来一丝酸痛，他才发觉自己睡得很累。  
抬起来手抵在额头上，望着天花板种种的舒了一口气。眼角的酸涩告诉他的身体自己还没睡醒。  
侧头，目光擦过手臂的方向，发现边上的枕头没有人，但是上面的压痕显示本来那里就该有个人，孤门很清楚是谁。他想起身却发现腰间的缠绕和重量让自己动不起来的时候，孤门才知道那个丢失的小家伙跑去了哪里，难怪自己呼吸都有些困难。  
孤门虽然因为刚睡醒而有些迷失了自己的表情，可是随着心情的变化他还是在心底有些开心的苦笑起来。压制在额头上的手向下方划去，落在了在自己腹部附近高高隆起来的被子上，被轻轻拍到的人在被子下面缩了缩身子。  
见到那个鼓包很快没了动静，孤门软下身子放松回到枕头上哼笑了一声。手指移动到大概是对方头上的位置，在圆圆的地方用手指挠了挠。隔着被子的厚度，这个挠看起来就和顽皮的抚摸差不多。  
“起来了，你都把我压麻了，”虽然想要抱怨，可是孤门的口气却温柔的不带一点怨气。  
从手心传来移动的感觉，对方蹭了蹭孤门的肚子，发丝和肌肤的刺激从整个下半身传来，让孤门感觉很痒的笑出了声。  
也许是因为孤门的笑，腹部的颤抖将身上的懒虫颠醒，对方不甘心的孤门上面扭动，被子的鼓包不均匀的颤抖。  
紧随其后，孤门瞬间感觉到了一阵湿热痒痛的刺激从自己侧腹传来，弄得他瞬间什么都顾不上的叫出来。  
“唔啊——！喂！你——……？！”孤门一下子从床上蹦起上半身，但是因为腰部及其以下被“锁住”所以又弹回了床铺，根本没挣扎出来。  
撩起来被子边，孤门看向身下。窝在腹部上的那双天真无邪的眼睛透过透来的光线看着孤门，随意搭在腹部上的手臂上撑着一张未脱稚嫩的脸，恶作剧完的样子欣赏着孤门投来的目光。  
“怜…！”孤门口气透露着自己无奈的心情。  
此刻的怜流露出完全粘人小动物的样子趴在孤门身上，并且比小动物还要过分。怜几乎是从孤门双腿间顺着腰部爬上来的一样，从孤门身下顺着躺在腹部，侧身后一只手臂毫不忌讳的依靠在孤门的胯间，而头则舒服的枕在孤门的胸口下方。  
完全就是把孤门当作一个人肉垫子，将呼吸化作摇篮曲。不过怜此时一点移动的意思都没有，他露出来可爱的表情眼睛笑成了一条缝。  
“孤门的反应好有趣，明明是大人却反应那么大。”  
“大人遇到这种事情也会反应很大！”孤门露出来威慑的样子可是很失败，“谁让你咬我！”虽然不至于留下来一排小小的牙印，可是那个刺激让孤门现在身上的鸡皮疙瘩都没下去。  
听完怜却在被子下面笑的和小花一样，让孤门不得不伸出手力度加重了一点点的揉了揉他蹭的有些凌乱的脑瓜。  
怜侧着身子将孤门的一条腿当作靠垫，半侧着软在孤门的身上，两只手就像是抱着一个大抱枕般不松手。这让孤门完全抽不出身子，但是按照性格他又不会在这悠闲的时光里赶开怜，所以任由怜舒服的带在自己身边。偶尔能清晰的感觉到怜的呼吸打在肌肤上，或者随着移动发丝擦过皮肤，很痒可是挠了挠之后孤门都没说什么。  
紧接着孤门又感觉到扎扎痒痒的东西扫过自己皮肤，浑身一个哆嗦，但是腰被怜狠狠搂住完全没跳起来。  
“睫毛攻击！”听到怜大笑的声音从被子里穿透出来。  
“怜！不要闹——好痒！快停下！”孤门早就失去了大人该有的样子，不成熟的叫着。可是他绝对不是一着急就会出口教训对方的人，而是撩开被子用手推身上的人的脑袋。  
怜侧头躲过伸来的手，继续搂在孤门腰上，将脸贴近孤门的腰，不停眨巴着眼睛用长长浓密的睫毛扫过孤门的皮肤。  
弄完后怜还抬头看着被折腾累坏的人，此刻孤门无力的挠着被搔痒的地方，一边仰头没辙的喘着气。  
“…别闹，你是小孩子么。”  
“怜本来就是小孩子啊。”  
“你说过你想快点长大。”  
“这个和长大没关系。因为想看孤门笑！”怜一脸看似正经的说。  
“怜…”对于怜澄清的眼神，孤门完全没有抵抗力，“和怜在一起我一直都能开心的微笑啊。”  
“嗯！”怜点了点头，但是很快露出来一脸看好戏的样子加了一句，“但是看到孤门好笑的脸也很有趣。”  
“喂！我说你啊….！”孤门服输了，捏了捏怜的脸，怜甩着小脑袋挣脱他的手。  
然后就和一条小蛇似的，怜顺着孤门的腹部向着胸口进发，从那因为玩闹而滑落的被子里探出来脑袋，很有精神的抬头盯着孤门。怜感觉到面部肌肤挣脱了被子里对方的体温，被清晨的空气呼地凉飕飕。  
不对，相比小蛇，其实更像是小狗？孤门在不知不觉的心底深处竟然发生了小小的争执，然而他本身却没注意到。  
“怜的睫毛很长呢，”发现怜看着自己，孤门找不到话题。他的借口还是和以前一样糟糕，可是怜都习惯了。  
“很长吗？”  
“嗯，很长。”  
“那么有多长呢？”突然来了干劲，怜撑起来上半身凑了过去，大眼睛直射孤门的瞳孔深处。虽然孤门别开脸，不过怜却不屈服的追了上去。满脸期待的样子让孤门不知道如何回应。  
“有多长呢？”怜又追问了一遍。  
“很长….”  
“所以很长是多长啦！”  
“话说….刚才那个攻击是什么？”孤门用手按了按怜的肩膀让对方冷静一点，自己生硬的别开话题。  
“是睫毛攻击！”  
“我听到了….我是问怎么会有那样的攻击。”  
“有啊！我就给你表演了吗！”怜一下子搂住孤门的脖子。不等孤门挣扎，他就把脸贴入孤门的脸颊上，用眼睫毛开始扫对方，还喊着，“睫毛攻击！”  
不光痒，孤门整个脖子都被对方压得要直不起来，好不容易被松开，他觉得好累。但是看到怜，却怎么都气不起来。不过怜平日又乖巧又温柔，所以对自己撒娇的话其实孤门发觉自己竟然会感到开心。  
“孤门的睫毛也很长，可以反击啊。”  
“我才不会做那么孩子的行为。”  
“因为是大人？”  
“是大人。”  
“孤门有时候真的很死板固执。”  
“这个不是死板固执….”孤门咽了咽口水一脸奋力反驳。  
“那么为什么不告诉我，我的眼睫毛是有多多多多长啊？”  
话题又被拉了回来，孤门顿时哑口无言。  
“我眼睫毛长到底是有多长啊？”怜露出来小恶魔的样子，撒娇一样的贴过去，穷追不舍的目光一刻都不放走孤门的表情变化。  
其实怜明明这时候更固执，不对，他只是故意的。孤门在内心苦恼着，他决定吓吓这个小孩子。  
“就是可以让我用嘴含起来的长度。”  
“怎么可能？”怜歪着头眨了眨眼睛。  
“….就是这样，”孤门突然伸手碰住了近在眼前精致细嫩的小脸，凑近用嘴贴上去。  
怜因为看到对方的双唇冲着自己眼睛而来，身体自然而然做出来反应闭上眼睛缩起来脖子。他感觉对方温热的唇部贴在眼皮上，紧接着动了动以后，自己的睫毛感到了很轻的拉动。  
孤门就好像亲吻一样温柔的躲在怜的眼皮上方，用双唇轻轻抿起来露出来的睫毛前段，因为不做到所以他只是动了动对方睫毛就松开了。  
怜感觉到温度的离开，睁开了另一只眼睛确认情况。  
“睫毛都要被你吃掉了…”怜嘟着嘴说，但是很快笑出声，完全不介意刚才的行为。  
孤门忍不住用手心贴在怜的脸颊上，用拇指擦了擦自己刚才碰到的那个眼角，“才不会吃掉呢。你看，就是很长。”  
“嗯，很长，比孤门的还要长！”怜再次凑上来，“那么我也要试一试孤门的。”  
“喂，我没你长！”  
“那我也要试一下！”怜再次和粘人的小狗一样凑过去，却被孤门用手按在胸前推开。  
“不行！”孤门想要挣扎，可是因为一直被压着没有办法。再说自己的腿早就失去了知觉，“你先从我身上移开，我腿早就麻了。”  
“你让我试一试我就移开了啊。”  
“你很固执。”  
“我是小孩子吗！你是大人啊。”  
“喂——唔…好重！不要挂在我脖子上….！怜！”  
总之早上一直到很晚，他们都没能起床。


End file.
